Never Underestimate Love
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: [AU] Love is distorted between the originals and look-alikes. Shizuo and Izaya are on a break. Psyche and Tsugaru are threatened. Roppi is too damaged for Tsuki. Hibiya can't stand Delic. How will they look past such trivial matters? - Shizaya. Tsu/Psy. Roppi/Tsuki. Hibi/Delic. - Romance. Drama. Violence. Humor. Fluff. Maybe smut and more. :)
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:~**

I've wanted to do a story about Izaya's and Shizuo's alter ego's/copies/twins/ whatevers! :)

I might suck at portraying their personalities, so.. You know.. Bare with me! XD Some of them might be OOC in some chapters, just because I want to warp their personalities! :)

_Izaya - Shizuo_  
_Psyche - Tsugaru_  
_Hibiya - Delic_  
_Roppi - Tsuki_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

_~ Prologue._

**.**

**.**

_If we walk down this road, we'll be lovers for sho,_  
_so tonight kiss me like it's do or die,_  
_and take me to the other side._

_-Jason Derulo - The other side_

**.: ~ :.**

"Izaaayyaa!" A shriek awoken the brunette from his blissful slumber, he untangled his body from the blankets and let out a sleepy yawn as he sat up and stretched his arms outwards. He reached underneath his pillow and gripped his cellphone, pulling it out and turning the device on to check what the time was.

10:30 in the morning, he groaned and stood up where he only wore simple dark blue shorts and a black t-shirt to bed. He could easily hear something going on downstairs, there were yelling and something smashing to the ground which only irked Izaya to find out what happened.

He reached his door, turning the lock he pushed the door open and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Yawning again as he decended the steps, he stopped at the bottom and looked in the living room where he could easily see three look alikes of himself standing around a broken clear vase in the center of the room.

They all noticed Izaya's presence, the only one who reacted was the one wearing mostly pink with pink earphones, he was crying and instantly ran over to Izaya and hugged him around the waist.

"I'm so sorry Izaya, Roppi broke your vase!" He cried in Izaya's chest, Izaya patted his head while he felt nothing towards the broken glass besides it not being cleaned up right away.

The lookalike wearing the red fur coat glared at the pink lookalike, "No I didn't, Psyche don't fucking lie!"

Psyche flinched from the vulgar tone, so did Izaya who glared at Roppi. "Can one of you tell me who broke the damn vase?" Izaya asked, pulling Psyche out of his hug and walking over to the other two in the room.

Izaya glanced at Roppi who crossed his arms over his chest, he then turned his head towards the other which whom was wearing mostly gold and had a crown on his head, tapping his foot impatiently on the hardwood floor.

"It was Psyche, he was attacking me because I wouldn't make breakfast with me and he decided to throw the vase, but he obviously missed in the process," The gold lookalike said angrily, also crossing his arms over his chest arrogantly.

Izaya turned around to look at Psyche who was wiping away his tears, "I'm so sorry, but I didn't want to make breakfast alone!"

Izaya shook his head, he felt exasperated at the commotion a broken vase can make, "Look I don't care, just clean this up while I take my shower." He turned away from the three and walked back upstairs to his bedroom, where he lazily grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to start his shower.

Meanwhile downstairs, Roppi grasped Psyche's white sleeve aggressively and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Go get the broom and dustpan," Roppi ordered.

Psyche whined and headed for the kitchen while Hibiya glared at the floor where the broken vase was. "You better replace this too Psyche!" Hibiya called out, Psyche came back, sticking his tongue out while he held the broom and dust pan in both hands.

"You two are so mean!" Psyche said while he dropped the dustpan on the floor and began cleaning the glass up that was scattered along the floor. Hibiya ignored him and walked off towards the kitchen while Roppi plopped himself on the couch, grabbing the remote to turn the TV on.

After a few silent moments, Psyche finally cleaned up all the glass. He searched around the floor just to make sure he got everything, smiling triumphantly to himself, he strolled over to the kitchen to throw away the last bits of glass away.

Hibiya sat in the kitchen, eating a round juicy red apple. His ash red eyes following Psyche while he threw the glass into the trash and placed the broom and dustpan back against the far end of the wall. He turned around and smiled at Hibiya who only gave a disgusted scowl.

"Don't smile at me so easily peasant!" Hibiya hissed, while Psyche just walked out of the kitchen nonchalantly as if what he said didn't scare him.

While Psyche headed upstairs, Roppi skipped through random channels, becoming increasingly bored with each one and not finding the right one to stop at. With a impatient sigh, he turned the TV off and sat on the couch for just a few seconds before his ears twitch at the sound of the front door opening.

He glanced back curiously to see Izaya's secretary walk in the apartment with a handful of paperwork she was probably forced to do, and a black bag on her shoulder, she noticed him staring at her and gave him a glare before turning away.

"Where's Izaya?" She asked not looking at him while she dropped the stack of papers on the table by Izaya's desk. Hibiya came from the kitchen and didn't even give her glance as he walked past her and headed upstairs, she turned around to look at Roppi who continued to stare at her.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" She asked, obviously annoyed by his lack of interest in her question.

Roppi looked up at the ceiling then looked back at her, "He's taking a shower."

She smiled just the slightest, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She turned away from him and began to organize the papers for her boss.

Roppi stood up and walked over to her, not getting close though. "Why do you still work for him Namie?" He wondered, she didn't bother looking at him.

"I enjoy the paychecks, don't read to much into it Hachimenroppi," She said his full name which made him uncomfortable.

"Namie! You came," They both turned to see Izaya dressed in his usual dark attire. His dark strands still wet from his bath, but the smirk was undeniable as he walked closer to her, Roppi noticed the intensity they both had and stepped back.

"Had no choice," She muttered, gritting her teeth while she stacked another set of the papers ontop of each other.

Izaya relaxed his shoulders. "You always have a choice Namie, don't underestimate that."

Namie shook her head and looked at him, "I rather take advantage of the paychecks you give me, with of course you and your clones tolerates, so go away and let me do my work." She looked back down at the desk and continued with what she was doing.

Izaya nodded, "Of course Namie." Izaya strolled around the desks and sat down on his leather chair, tapping on the keyboard and the computer screen turned on right away. Suddenly, Psyche came racing down the steps with a happy gleeful smile on his face, there was also a brightly glimmer in his eyes while he ran towards the front door.

"I'm going to see Tsugaru, see you later!" He called out as he ran out the door, obviously not wanting to hear anyone's smart insults towards his relationship.

Roppi felt himself twitch, an image of a glasses wearing blond popped unexpectedly in his head. "Uhmm.." He started but didn't know what he was going to say.

Izaya glanced over at him, the sound was easy to hear from how silent the room was. "You can leave if you want Roppi, no need for permission."

Roppi narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't need permission!" He got up and stomped his feet towards the door.

"Unlikely," Namie muttered, Izaya smiled and continued to look over the chat room then Hibiya came downstairs.

"I'm bored," He announced and left the apartment as well, with the slam of the door that made Izaya wince.

Namie glanced up at Izaya who had his eyes glued to his screen. "What about you?" Izaya looked up and raised his eyebrow at her, wondering what she meant about him.

Namie rolled her eyes, "Aren't you going to see Shizuo?"

The mention of his name made Izaya frown. "We're .." Izaya sighed, a sort of weight fell on his shoulders at the image of the blonde brute in his mind.

"We're on a break."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Unresolved Tension

_~ 1st Chapter - Unresolved Tension._

**.**

**.**

"Tsugaru!" Psyche called from outside of the Heiwajima residence, he continuously knocked on the door. Smiling extremely gleeful to see his other half. "Open up!" He began to kick the door instead of knocking, then he could feel vibrations starting from his feet coming from inside the house.

"Psyche!" A growl emitted from inside, the door was swung open, slamming against the wall and a unkempt blond was in front of the gleeful lookalike of Izaya.

"Damn it Psyche, don't you have anything better to do in the morning than coming over?" He asked, leaning himself against the door post, crossing his arms with his brows furrowed from being so annoyed.

"Nope! I just want to see my Tsugaru! So is he here?" He asked, looking past the blond and into the house where he could easily see another lookalike of the one in front of him, but this one was wearing a scarf and glasses.

"Hey Tsuki! Is Tsugaru here!?" Psyche asked, waving at the timid male who waved back.

"He's sleeping," He answered shyly.

Psyche sighed, relaxing his shoulders in disappointment and let out a distressed sigh. "Aw, really! That sucks, can I go wake him up Shizu-chan?" Psyche looked up at the one standing by the door, he rolled his eyes at the nickname he's been called since high school.

"I don't care, go right in Psyche," Shizuo grabbed his collar and pulled him in, slamming the door behind him. He let go of Psyche who readjusted his jacket and scowled at the brute for manhandling him.

He walked down the hallway, past Tsuki who sat down to watch TV by himself, Psyche took a right and headed towards the room down the hall, pushing the door open with a wide smile. Only to see a blonde dressed in white and pink like he was, hugging a blue kimono look alike.

A evil mischief grin was plastered on his lips and a gleam in his eyes, "You got here too late Psyche," He taunted at Psyche who glared at him.

"Get your mitts off him Delic, or I'll castrate you here and now," There was venom in his sweet voice, but Delic wasn't having any of that.

Sticking his tongue out at the fuming Psyche, "Too fucking bad Psy, he's all mine," Delic maneuvered himself on top of the sleeping blonde, he leaned in close to his face and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Psyche screamed, running towards Delic who pulled away, his eyes widened at the oncoming psycho, Psyche pounced on Delic and began to pull on his hair and punch him with his fists.

"Psy..che?" A soft groan stopped Psyche from punching Delic who was glaring up at the male clad in white in pink. Psyche turned and saw the blue kimono wearing blonde sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Psyche forgot his anger and pounced on Tsugaru who caught him in his embrace.

"Yayy! You're awake!" Psyche puckered his lips and kissed Tsugaru on the cheek.

Tsugaru smiled at the optimistic lookalike of Izaya, and leaned in and kissed him back. Both instantly forgetting that Delic was in the room, sitting on the floor watching them.

He coughed and they both looked at him, "Is Hibiya coming over?" Delic asked, his mind filled with the stubborn self-proclaimed prince that always seems to be on his mind.

Psyche tilted his head to the side, both hands holding onto Tsugaru for balance while two hands held him firmly around the waist to keep him upwards on the bed.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was sitting on the couch at Izaya's," Psyche said, turning back to his lover and confidently kissing Tsugaru again, but this time on the lips.

Delic rolled his eyes at the two affectionate duo, he got up from the floor and headed towards the bedroom door. He turned the doorknob with his hand and walked out, closing the door behind him to leave Psyche and Tsugaru alone. Walking down the hallway back into the living room, he could smell the scent of cooked eggs and toast.

Narrowing his eyes into the kitchen where he could see Shizuo and Tsukishima talking with each other while Shizuo cooked breakfast. Probably for himself, Tsukishima held the end of the scarf he usually wore against his mouth while he shyly looked down at the floor.

Delic smirked, he walked into the kitchen, "Are you asking for permission to see Roppi?" He teased Tsuki who had a faint blush on his cheeks, narrowing his eyes away from Delic. "You know Tsuki, you don't need permission to leave."

Shizuo clicked his tongue, "Shut it Delic or I'll shut it for you," He threatened which made Delic pout.

"Aw, don't be like that Shizuo, just because you can't see your little -" The next word wasn't said since Shizuo quickly turned on his heel and punched Delic across the room where he landed by the TV set on the floor.

Delic sat up and rubbed his jaw that burned from Shizuo's fist, glaring at Shizuo who went back to cooking the eggs. "What the hell was that for?"

"For bringing the flea up, do it again and I'll knock you out of the house!" Shizuo growled through his teeth angrily, Tsukishima winced from the dangerous tone that he quickly ran out of the kitchen, Delic sighed and stood back up.

"I'm going to Ikebukuro, see ya," He waved at Tsuki and Shizuo and headed out the door.

**.**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued._**


End file.
